Cousin Maya
by Musicain23
Summary: Tori and Trina's cousin comes for a visit
1. Chapter 1

Tori" my mom called from downstairs. "Yeah mom" "Your cousin Maya will be staying with us for awhile" "Why" I asked harsher than I meant.

"Because her Alexandra was in a really bad accident and Jane needs to watch over her while she recovers.

"Oh well how long will she be staying and what about school" "she will be her for the rest of the year and she will attend Hollywood Arts with you and Trina."

"Ok but wait Maya is only 13 she's still in middle school."

"Yes but she was promoted and she's now a freshman" There was a knock at the door and when I opened it there was my cousin Maya with my dad.

"TORI!" Maya screamed dropping her bag and hugging me as tight as she could.

"Hey Maya it's good to see you" I said happily.

Then Trina came down and ruined the cousin moment "Tori I can't find my shoes so I'm borrowing yours" she said not looking up from her phone "Trina" Maya said bitterly "Maya" Trina said finally looking up from her phone, the room went silent as the two just looked at each other.

"Awkward" I said earning a giggle from Maya "come on Maya we should get you to school before your late your first day" "Uh… yeah sure" Maya said.

When we finally made it to school before the bell rang Andre walked up to me "Hey Tori who is this" he asked "This is my cousin Maya she's staying with us for the rest of the year for family reasons and is going to be going to school hear".

"Cool but she looks about 12 how can she go to school hear" "oh yeah she looks 12 but she's 13 and got promoted so she's a freshman" "you do know I'm right hear you can ask me these questions" Maya said irritation in her voice.

"Oh yeah sorry I'm Andre welcome to Hollywood arts" "Thanks I'm Maya which you know since Tori just told you" as Maya finished talking Jade and Beck walked up to us "hey Tori hey Andre" beck said "Vega Andre" Jade said then they noticed Maya "who's this" Beck said sweetly "This my cousin Maya she goes here now she got promoted so now she's a freshman" "wow Vega someone smart is actually related to you" Jade said.

I remembered how Maya hates when people talk about anybody in our family, I looked at Maya and she gave Jade an evil look then said "that wasn't very nice to say to Tori I think you should apologize" Jade looked shocked she quickly recovered from her look and said "I should but I won't " Beck and Andre just stood with their jaws dropped "last chance" Maya said "no I don't think I will" Jade replied. "Ok but you were warned" Maya said before I could do anything Maya put her hands in her pocket pulled out a pair of real handcuffs tripped jade and handcuffed her to a locker.

Maya took a slingshot from her backpack and a small blue paint ball she put it on the slingshot and was about to fire when Jade quickly apologized. She quickly put the slingshot away and walked over to me "Tori do you accept her apology" Maya asked I looked down at Jade who was trying to get free of the handcuff "uh…. Yeah… sure" I said "Good" she said taking out the key and unlocking Jade.

Jade got up looked at Maya shocked "Well I think the Vega's just gained a lot more of my respect" Jade said "That is why you are my favorite cousin" I said as I ruffled her hair messing it up a bit. The bell rang and Maya followed me to Mr. Sikowitz's class when we took our seats Sikowitz looked at Maya with a confused look on his face.

"Vega" he shouted "Yes" Maya and I said at the same time "both of you come here" he said we walked to the front "what is it Sikowitz" I said. "Who's the 12 year old and why is she here" Maya interrupted me before I could say anything "first I'm 13 not 12 and second I will go here for the rest of the school year I got promoted_and last I'm Tori's cousin Maya. _

_"Oh ok then class this is Maya Vega". The day went on and Maya was in half of my classes and half of Trina's. The bell for lunch rang and I was at my locker waiting for Maya when I saw her running and chasing her was Trina with a blue dot on her head .Maya ran and tried to hid behind me but Trina grabbed her by the back of her shirt and slammed her against my locker. Maya looked at me with pleading eyes and I made a puppy dog pout and she understood she looked at Trina and did the cutest puppy dog pout I've ever seen and said_

_"Trina I'm really really sorry I didn't mean to it was a accident" Trina's eyes softened and she let go of Maya and gave her a hug and said_

_"Aww it's ok maybe I over reacted a little can you forgive me" Maya looked up a Trina and nodded her head_

_. When Trina walked away we headed to lunch we got our lunch and stated talking then Beck, Andre, Jade, Cat, and Robbie. "Hey guys" I said they sat down and Robbie and Cat looked at each other. "Oh yeah Cat Robbie this my cousin Maya she goes here now but only for the year she is young but she is super smart and got promoted so she's freshman."_

_"Oh" Cat and Robbie said in union. The rest of lunch went by and every time I looked at Maya she was staring at Cat. Lunch was over and the rest of the day flew by before I knew it school was over I went looking for Maya and found her sitting at a desk talking to Cat I don't know what they were talking about but when they saw me they stopped talking and Cat got up and left saying she would meet her tonight at seven. When Cat was gone Maya turned to me a huge grin on her face and said "best first day ever."I smiled at her comment and we were on our way home._


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori's Point of View**

When we finally reached the house and my parents weren't home and Trina had left. As soon as we got in the house Maya grabbed her guitar and ran to the guest room, I decided to take a shower. After I got out the shower I changed into something simple a red t-shirt and shorts, I walked past the guest room and heard Maya strumming her guitar she was playing something and then started singing

Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable  
But I'm finding out loves unreliable  
I'm giving all I got to make you stay  
Or am I just a roadblock in your way?

Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard  
Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star  
And I might drive myself insane  
If those lips aren't speaking my name

Cause I got some intuition,  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission  
Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
could I say no?  
She's got a love like woe  
Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,  
Girl's got a love like woe I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
Love so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again

It's like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car  
Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,  
Can I keep up with her pace?  
Kick it into gear when I see that face

You can take up all my time cause you're the only one  
That can make a storm cloud break, pulling out the sun  
And I can't get caught in the rain  
Can I get your lips to speak my name?

Cause I got some intuition,  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission  
Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
could I say no?

She's got a love like woe  
Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,  
Girl's got a love like woe  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
Love so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again

Cause we only have one life  
The timing and the moment,  
All seem so right  
So would you say you're mine?  
Would you say you're mine?

She's got a love like woe  
Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,  
Girl's got a love like woe  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
Love so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again

She's got a love like woe  
Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,  
Girl's got a love like woe  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
Love so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again

I opened the door, but she still didn't notice me I walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped spun around and hit me right in the gut and I fell on the bed.

**Maya's Point of View **

I just hit someone in the gut and I see Tori on the bed holding her stomach. "Oh my god I am so so sorry Tori I didn't mean it are you okay" I said.

*_no you idiot she's not okay you just hit her in the gut*_ I thought to myself she looked at me and said "yeah it's fine just… can you go get me something to put on my stomach before a bruise is made" I nodded my eat and went to the kitchen and got a bag and filled it with ice. I was on the top of the stairs when someone knocked on the door I groaned and went to open it, I didn't look through the little peep hole and as soon as I opened it I was greeted by a adorable girl with red velvet hair it was Cat she jumped up and down and hug me as tight as she possibly could. She let me go and walked in and sat on the couch, while I looked at her with a dreamy smile on my face. Cat looked at me and said "why are you looking at me like that" with one eyebrow raised, I mentally slapped myself "oh... uh... cause…. I really… like your shirt" I said more like a question. "Uh I gotta go check on Tori cause I accidentally hit her in the stomach" I said, when I was on my way up the stairs I heard her giggle and say "you might want to put some pants on too" I looked down and realized I only had on a pair of blue and red boy shorts and a _Hannah Montana _t shirt. I blushed a dark shade of red and ran upstairs as fast as possible. I walked into the guest room to see Tori still holding her stomach I walked over to her and put the ice on her stomach "god Maya who knew you could hit so hard" she said with a slight giggle she sat up and said "who's at the door" "oh yeah it was Cat" I said Tori giggled "you answered the door in that" suddenly my cheeks felt hot and Tori started to laugh so hard she fell of the bed.

**Cat's Point of View**

I was sitting on Tori's couch when my mom called and told me to come home to see my uncles who were visiting. Maya still didn't come back down so I went upstairs and went in their guest room to see Tori on the ground laughing and Maya standing there blushing and looking as adorable as ever. I finally got their attention and told them I had to go. "oh yeah ok see you around" Maya said looking sad.


End file.
